Halfhearted
by Sadgeras
Summary: The only reason Dark Pit didn't join Medusa was because the Mirror was cracked while he was created. Thus, if Pit didn't interrupt, he would fight for the Underworld. But that begs the question...what would happen if Pit took too long? (Rated T for darker themes in the future) ((also does a different version of Pittoo count as an OC?)
1. Chapter 1

"I am Pit, servant of the Goddess of Light!

And you.

Are.

HISTORY!"

A slightly awkward silence filled the room.

"What was that all about?" Palutena asked. But she didn't get her answer as Pandora spit out a rain of blue and purple fireballs. Pit easily dodged her attack. He had a nice charged shot coming her way. Pandora cried out as a sharpened cat claw slashed against her with the force of an airplane (Don't ask).

"All right, alright. I'll show you what you came for."

The Mirror of Truth flashed before Pit's eyes.

"Pit! You have to destroy that Mirror!" Palutena ordered.

Pit hesitated. "Hang on, my charge isn't complete yet."

"Just kick it then! We don't have time for this!"

He scowled. "But it could be a trap!"

"True. But shouldn't it have charged by now?"

Pit looked at his reticle. It still hadn't recharged. "Well?" Pandora queried. "What are you waiting for?"

"My charge." Suddenly, Pit remembered that this was only a 95 power Paw-Pad Orbiter. He wanted to show Lady Palutena that he could beat Pandora with a low power Paw Orbiter, but hadn't bothered to check what it did in boss battles.

"Uh oh…"

"Uh oh what?" Pandora asked.

"My orbiters won't recharge."

"So?"

"So I can't break the Mirror."

"Just kick it then."

"But how do I know it won't be a trap?"

"Don't tell me you came all this way, on intensity 9, braving my labyrinth, defeating me, only to have no other plan if you couldn't shoot the Mirror."

Palutena tried to comfort Pit. "Pit….you can always try again."

Pit sighed. "Yeah….another two hours to get here…"

Pandora cut in. "Or you could just kick it."

"Come on Pit, let's get you home."

Pandora flamed up. "JUST KICK THE MIRROR YOU FRICKING INCOPITENT ANGEL!" In a mighty fiery blast Pit was blasted towards the Mirror, crashing into it and breaking it with his head.

"PIT!"

*THUMP*

"Pit, are you all right? Is anything bleeding? Can you hear me?" Palutena pleaded.

"Ow….yep. I'm still here. I think. My head kinda hurts."

"Thank goodness."

"….Actually, no. I am definitely not okay."

"What is it?!"

Pit pointed to the other side of the room. Slouching on the floor amid the glass was an angel with brown hair. "Meet the newest member of the Underworld army…

 _Pit._ **"** Pandora turned to the second Pit. "Take him down."

Pit watched the other slowly get to his feet. He was almost an exact copy of him. Brown hair, blue eyes, and white wings. The only difference was the purple scarf the copy wore. He also didn't have any of Pit's fancy golden trinkets.

"Well? Go! Fight him!" Pandora said. The copy looked around, seemingly confused. Pit took the opportunity and finished her with a few placed shots. Thankfully, Pandora erupted into a pile of flames. Pit's copy jumped at the movement. Pit braced himself for the copy to retaliate. He did nothing. Pit did nothing. No one was doing anything because they were too confused.

"ARRG! I'll show you!" Pandora's voice echoed from the flames. In an instant the copy's wings were attacked by blue flames. Pit's copy was forcibly lifted by his wings away from Pit. A whimper escaped his mouth before he was out of range.

"He can fly?!"

"Pandora must be using her power on his wings. He could be allied with Medusa. There's no telling what they will do. We need to follow them."

"Okay but can we address the fact he looked like me?"

Pit was beamed up before Palutena could reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Pit flew across the dimming sky, taking out three Miks while listening to his goddess's rival.

"Hmm…..this is rather odd."

"IKR! He looks just like me!"

"IKR?" Palutena said.

"It means, I Know Right? IKR."

"Oh."

"That isn't it." Medusa replied.

"Sorry. He can be a bit dense at times."

Medusa kept talking. "What I don't understand is why he's so reluctant to follow orders."

"Well, Pit was forcibly pushed through. Like copy like original?" Palutena suggested.

"So that explains….that."

"Huh?" Pit looked up to see his twin curled in a ball, of who looked like he was hugging himself. Only his glowing wings stuck out.

"…"

"…."

"Well. I'll leave you to it then." Medusa said.

"Why can't we just talk this out?" Pit asked.

"I've tried Pit. It's no use. Right now we need to keep the focus on Pittoo, anyway."

"…Pittoo?"

"Yes, Pittoo. As in Pit-Two."

"Then let's find this…Pittoo and take him down!"

Soon Pit arrived at a hill of ruins. "He's hiding in here?"

"Somewhere along these paths, yes. Try looking around."

Pit ran up a path that led to an overhang. There were a few crates, some monsters, an olive, and Pittoo, on the ground again. "Wait a second Pit, I've got something that I want you to test."

"Eh? What's that?" Pit looked to his side and saw a big pile of metal.

"It's called a Cherubot."

"What's a 'Cherubot'?"

"It's basically a mech."

"Really?!"

Pit ran into the 'Cherubot'. The mech instantly stood up and starting walking around with Pit inside it. "This is so cool! I wonder what this button does…" With the press of a button, Cherubot smashed Pittoo into the sky with its metal arm.

"Oops…" The smack left a blue flame were Pittoo once was.

"Pit! Cherubot can also shoot! Quick, Pandora's escaping!" Pit adjusted the reticle and locked on Pandora's trail.

"Gotcha! Where's Pittoo?"

"He got knocked over there. I'm afraid you can't take Cherubot, though."

Pit dismantled the Cherubot and got out.

"Bye Cherubot…It was nice shooting with you." He then went to find Pittoo while Palutena questioned herself if she should get Pit a friend.

"Are you sure he won't run away?"

"Positive." Pit had chased Pittoo all over the ruins, but the copy always managed to get away. Now, according to Palutena, he had made his way onto a floating platform with the help of a grind rail. Grabbing a quick bite, he made his way up. Pit silently rode until he finally made it. Hopping down, he could see that his copy's wings and clothes were slightly dirtier than when he last saw them, giving them a grey appearance.

Pittoo charged toward Pit with a Sliver Bow. Pit dodged, expecting an arrow, but Pittoo raised his bow like a sword and hit Pit on the head.

"Talk about rubbing salt in the wound…" he said while rubbing his now bigger bump on his scalp. The copy decided to shoot. Pit was barely able to get away. While they fought, Pit noticed something odd. Pittoo never split his bow. Since it was a copy, the Silver Bow probably could. Instead he insisted on using it as a club. When Pit split his bow, Pittoo didn't dodge as much. Like he was confused about how his own weapon worked. Nevertheless, it was easy to defeat him. When Pittoo looked at his HP, he started to run away.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"Actually, we should get back to focusing on Medusa. It appears Pittoo isn't a threat."

"I guess not, huh."

* * *

"Ok, the Lunar generator should be in the next room." Sure enough, two golden doors opened revealing the blue orb. Reacting to the sudden change in temperature, it blasted two green shots at Pit.

"Whoa! This thing's got good security! Let's see how good that is when one of us has legs!"

*BOOM*

"Ha-ha!"

"Good job Pit. Keep moving forward."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm never trusting a lady ever again. Especially one as tall as a mountain.

I walked around the freezing woods all night. Well, if I said 'No thank you ma'am, I won't go into the scary, dark part of the woods just because you told me to', she probably would have eaten me or something. I jumped at the sound of rustling leaves. Trying to calm my nerves, I sat down at the next pile of rocks I saw. What are the chances of a giant titan lady ruining your night by telling you to go into the woods and 'die' or something?

I was going to be here all night, so I made myself comfortable. I thought about what I'd do if she didn't interrupt me. Eat some of the random ice cream I found, find the olive that ran away from me, enjoy the sunset, hang around the nice part of the woods….

I realized even if the titan lady didn't show up, I'd still have to hide. The white angel wants to fight me. And he didn't stop even when I was weakened. He gave me a name though. I'm still wondering what my name should be. The fire called me 'Pit', which was simple, and the angel called me 'Pittoo', which sounded oddly similar but kind of cute.

*grrrmb*

I heard my stomach growl. That's right, I was stuck deep in the woods with no food. Although I hadn't eaten all day and felt fine, I was starting to feel a pain in my chest. I stood up and kept walking. There was a stream of water farther down. I could hear the water flowing across the rocks. Getting there, I took a drink and tried to wash myself a bit. My wings were all grimy from landing on the hill. Once the water settled I saw my reflection. Blue eyes, brown hair and dusty clothes. I looked almost exactly like the white angel. Maybe that's why he wanted to fight me.

I walked for hours. Days, maybe? The sun could not reach me. Without the other angel, it was deadly quiet. But it was nice at the same time. I was feeling much calmer than when I came in. My stomach pains were gone too. A good thing, since I was lost and didn't want to leave anyway. As I walked, a small breeze blew against my wings. It felt cool, not the same way I had been thrown into the sky. I did not want to fly again.

Could the forest go on forever? Not that I'd mind, but I don't know how big it is. Soon I got my answer as I approached a thin layer of bush. Passing through, I could see another hill. But it looked…cleaner than the other one. The only dirty thing I could see was the big pile of rotting guts and food. Mind you, I would rather not eat rotting food. So I didn't. I just watched from the brush, looking at the wingless angels dump other rotten things into the heap.

The sun was going down. I decided that I'd make a place to stay in this part of the woods. It's bright enough, and if I want to eat, I can take from the pile. I got straight to work, clearing an area of the forest floor for myself. My hand ran through my wings to take feathers from so that my head would be a little bit more comfortable. I curled up on the ground, using my feathers as a pillow and my wings as a blanket. Tomorrow I would see what else I could do. I smiled. I had a goal now. To make the best place for Pittoo.


	4. Chapter Four Point Five

I'm scared. I don't know what's happening. All I remember is me doing my regular routine. Work on my home, scout for traps, cook any edible food, sleep. I don't think I did anything out of the ordinary. But, if I'm correct, I've been asleep for at least a week. My body won't move or feel. Off and on bouts of sharp pain running through my…floating mind? I feel like I'm floating. Breathing slowly. Maybe I'm not breathing. Maybe I'm dying. Although that seems unlikely, I would've been dead by now. It's gotten to the point where it doesn't matter anymore. I don't know why this hurts. I want to open my eyes and see the familiar clearing of home. I feel safe there. Maybe….I'm lonely. No, that can't be it, I was perfectly fine. My home made me feel happy. At least, I'm lonely now. Even though I went to bed at home, I feel cold. It's almost unbearable. The pain that could come at any time is nothing compared to my surroundings, or lack of them. I wish I could move my wings and keep myself warm.

Why won't the light just go away…..

…..wait, LIGHT?

I feel my body twitch. I'm feeling my body! An orange color I recognized anywhere faintly glowed. Eyelids are weird. I tried to open my eyes, squinting for the sun but the sky itself wasn't all that bright. Quite the contrary. Only one thought entered my mind: Home. Trying to mentally shake yourself up is a 50-50 situation. Luckily I managed to pull myself up and off the ground. The sky was filled with gray clouds and smoke coming from the town. A quick glance toward the piles of wood told me my home was alright.

Shakily walking out of the bush to go to the town, I saw a familiar figure in the sky. The white angel is here and attacking the town! Not wanting to draw attention to myself, I slunk back into my home. Hopefully, I can wait out the attack. If the angel saw me, he'd come after me. And then my home would be destroyed. Right now, I should clean myself up. I could practically sense the grime and bugs crawling on my skin.

I went to the stream and tried to clean myself up. For being asleep for so long, I was pretty ok. There were only a few bugs and ticks on my skin. My back felt really itchy. I hoped it was just from laying down for so long. From the absence of mosquitos, I spent the day there thinking about what to do next. I should try to solidify the home, as it was still a temporary fix until I could get some more materials. A big boom echoed from the town. Right now, I'll just make sure I'm okay. Once I am a bit better, I'll check the town again.

All day was nothing but crash and boom noises. When my strength returned, I got to work on my home. Most of the day was spent collecting wood. Happy with my stash, I laid them around my storage tree and bed. I'd have to wait for the next rain to get mud, so I made sure everything was ready. Then I climbed up the storage tree to check on the roof. It consisted of a bunch of planks held together by some nails and a 'hammer' I found in town. Looked good. One day I want to extend the roof to cover my bed. But right now, I'll sleep under the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Viridi grumpily opened the FON's front door. "I swear, if it's the mail drone STOP SENDING ME ADVERT-oh." A grey angel stood at the door. "...do you want something?" He nodded. "Come inside then, I guess." Pittoo stumbled after Viridi while taking in the size and beauty of the place. There were a lot of vines. "So, what dragged you all the way up here?"

"A monster." His voice was shaky but even. It was almost a tad higher than Pit's, if that was possible. "Wow, a monster? I don't believe it!" Viridi commented. He trembled for a second. "It _was_ a monster! It was big and green and-" "Gee, I was being sarcastic. You're as dense as Pit." Pittoo's head turned. "Pit?" "The guy who looks just like you?"

"Oh. About him...why does he look like me?"

"You're actually his clone.'

"Clone?"

"An evil edgy clone created by Medusa to defeat Pit. Or that's what she tried to do. Too bad, I was going to make fun of your black clothes and call you Dark Pit."

"But I'm wearing white clothes."

"Really? Couldn't tell. Do you live in a dump?"

"Near a dump."

"Same thing."

Pittoo sputtered out the question he was dying to ask. "Does Pit hate me for being like him?"

"Ha! He doesn't hate anyone! Except Hades."

"Then why was he after me?"

"Because if Palutena says you're an anomaly, that's what you are in Pit's eyes."

The two stood in silence for a while. "Thanks for clearing that up. I'll go now." "And how will you go?" "Outside the door-"Pittoo realized that he was on a floating island. More awkward silence. "How good are you at chariot driving?" Viridi finally asked. "I don't know." What is a chariot? "If you can do a small favor for me, I'll get you down. Deal?" Pittoo reached out his cold hand. "Okay, deal."

"Do I need how to know how to drive?"

"Nah."


End file.
